Unforgivable sinner
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Il faut savoir se rapprocher de ses amis, mais plus encore, de ses ennemis.
1. Prologue

Le manga détective Conan appartient à Gosho Aoyama.

Unforgivable sinner

« Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas trop grave et qu'elle pourra aller au parc avec nous, demain ? »

Conan acquiesça à la petite fille inquiète en s'efforçant d'avoir le sourire le plus rassurant possible. En fait, il aurait même pu lui dire que son amie n'était absolument pas malade mais qu'elle avait utilisé ce prétexte pour expliquer son absence à l'école ses derniers jours.

Elle ne lui avait d'ailleurs toujours pas donné les véritables raisons qui la poussait à rester cloîtré chez le professeur sans mettre le nez dehors. Se pouvait-il que sa vieille peur de croiser ses anciens collègues sur le chemin de l'école ait repris le dessus ? Ou bien commençait-elle à ne plus pouvoir supporter le fait de devoir être obligé de se comporter comme une enfant qu'elle n'était plus depuis longtemps…Si elle en avait été une un jour, et il arrivait au détective d'en douter… Elle avait toujours eu plus de facilité que lui à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie mais il était toujours possible que par moment, elle finissait par lui peser autant qu'à lui. Il ne l'aurait pas blâmé pour cela… Malheureusement c'était beaucoup plus difficile pour lui de sécher l'école en ayant Ran comme tutrice, elle ne le lui aurait jamais permis… En tout cas, tant qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas le secret de son protégé, elle continuerait de le voir comme un simple enfant de sept ans et de se comporter en grande sœur responsable à son égard. C'était dans ses moments là qu'il regrettait presque de ne pas s'être installé chez le professeur Agasa pendant toute la durée de…son enquête sur les hommes en noir.

Il envia l'insouciance de ses trois camarades de classe. En ce moment même, ils ne semblaient pas devoir se préoccuper du moindre problème. En fait la seule chose qui captait leur attention pour le moment, outre la chasse au trésor qu'ils avaient prévu de faire au parc demain après-midi, était le téléphone portable qu'Ayumi avait reçu de la part du professeur.

Le vieux savant était tombé de haut quand Conan lui avait appris que de nos jours, les téléphones dotés d'un GPS, d'un accès à Internet, pouvant prendre des photos numériques et enregistrer des sons était monnaie courante de nos jours et qu'il n'avait donc rien conçu qui ne pouvait déjà s'acheter dans la première boutique de téléphone venue. Dépité, le voisin du détective avait préféré offrir sa nouvelle invention à Ayumi plutôt que de la jeter. La petite fille contemplait son nouveau jouet avec des yeux brillant d'excitation enfantine tandis que Conan se mettait à espérer qu'elle continue encore longtemps de ne voir ça que comme un jouet e qu'elle ne grandisse pas trop vite…

« Je sait, je vais appeler Ai et lui demander si on ne peut pas lui rendre visite après l'école ! C'est une bonne idée, tu ne trouves pas, Conan ? »

« Je ne sait pas si elle sera en état de sortir de son lit pour aller décrocher le téléphone, tu sait… »marmonna Conan en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait exiger comme récompense d'Ai pour lui avoir épargné la corvée de faire semblant d'être malade devant leur camarades de classes.

« C'est vrai. Alors je vais l'appeler sur son téléphone à elle. Elle l'a sûrement posé à côté de son lit ! »

Conan demeura muet d'étonnement pendant quelques instants, se demandant ce qu'il devait trouver le plus surprenant. Le fait que la chimiste qui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ne se reconnaissait pratiquement aucun ami en dehors des trois enfants, de Ran et du professeur, ou bien le fait qu'elle ait donné son numéro à Ayumi. Peut-être qu'il y avait un second téléphone dont le professeur avait dû se débarrasser. Oui c'était probablement l'explication la plus vraisemblable, et les deux téléphones devait chacun avoir le numéro de l'autre dans son carnet d'adresse, voilà pourquoi Ayumi connaissait celui de Ai. La chimiste n'aurait jamais donné à qui que ce soit la possibilité de le joindre à un moment qu'elle n'aurait pas choisi elle-même. Quoique, elle avait bien autorisé Ayumi à l'appeler par son prénom alors peut-être que…

Ses pensées s'interrompirent brusquement lorsque les premières notes d'une mélodie qui ne lui était que trop familière retentirent dans la salle de classe. Il jeta brusquement un coup d'œil paniqué en direction du professeur Kobayashi. Se pouvait-il que depuis le début, elle était à la recherche d'Ai et qu'elle ait rejoint les detective's boys uniquement pour confirmer ses soupçons tout en se rapprochant d'eux ? Il écarta la possibilité immédiatement en s'apercevant que leur professeur était trop occupé à relire ses cours pour passer le moindre appel, et il n'y avait personne d'autres dans la pièce à être doté d'un téléphone en dehors…d'Ayumi ?

La possibilité qui lui vint à l'esprit lui apparût encore plus absurde que celle qu'il venait d'écarter et il s'empressa de trouver quantité d'arguments pour la réfuter. Après tout, cela aurait tout à fait correspondu à l'humour noir de la chimiste de choisir la même mélodie enfantine pour son numéro de téléphone que celle qui permettait aux membres de l'organisation de joindre leur chef… De plus, si Ayumi était la seule personne à qui elle aurait pu donner son numéro, il était logique qu'elle s'arrange pour qu'il soit aisée à une gamine de sept ans de s'en rappeler au cas où elle l'aurait égaré, et quoi de mieux pour ça que de s'arranger pour qu'il ait la même consonance qu'une mélodie enfantine ?

Oui vraiment, la possibilité que… Mais son raisonnement se heurta à un obstacle, comment était-il possible que deux personnes différentes aient un numéro de téléphone portable identique au chiffre près ?

La seule autre possibilité était qu'Ayumi ou ses parents soient membre de l'organisation et elle ne tenait tout simplement pas debout. La petite fille n'avait jamais adopté, à aucun moment, le comportement d'un adulte ayant rajeuni grâce à l'apotoxine alors qu'ils la fréquentaient depuis des mois. Et il était bien placé pour savoir qu'à un moment ou un autre, quelqu'un dans sa situation finissait toujours par trahir son âge réel dans son comportement. Quand à la possibilité pour que sa famille, par le plus extraordinaire des hasards, soit lié au syndicat et qu'il se servirait de leur enfant pour le surveiller… Elle pouvait à la rigueur être malheureusement crédible. Même si Ayumi avait fréquenté cette école avant lui, le hasard pouvait bien faire que ses parents aient été membres de l'organisation depuis toujours et qu'ils aient fini par se rendre compte que la chance souriait toujours aux criminels.

Bon, mais dans ce cas, comment aurait-il pu démasquer son identité ? Bien sûr, il était possible que le récit qu'Ayumi faisait de ses exploits ait mis la puce à l'oreille de sa famille… Même si Shinichi Kudo était officiellement décédé pour l'organisation, le fait que celle qui ait rédigé le rapport le certifiant ait trahi le syndicat entre-temps pouvait les avoir amené à remettre en cause ce fait… Et Vermouth avait très bien pu ne pas tenir sa promesse et révéler son identité à ses supérieurs.

Mais en admettant que sa famille ait chargé Ayumi de le surveiller, aurait-elle réussi à lui mentir pendant plusieurs semaines sans qu'il s'en rende compte ? Certes, il ne pouvait pas négliger la possibilité que des mois de fréquentations avec la fillette l'ait rendu incapable de la soupçonner, mais il connaissait suffisamment Ayumi pour savoir qu'elle était incapable de dissimuler ses véritables sentiments bien longtemps…Contrairement à une autre de ses camarades de classe…

Il était donc obligé d'admettre… Mais non, la théorie qu'il avait fini par élaborer après sa rencontre avec Vermouth devait être fausse, voilà tout. Seul les premiers chiffres du numéro de leur chef devaient correspondre à la mélodie enfantine et son hypothèse d'un moyen mnémotechnique mis au point par le syndicat s'écroulait d'elle-même. Après tout, l'air mélancolique de Vermouth quand elle avait composé ce numéro pouvait s'expliquer par son échec ce soir là ou encore par le fait qu'elle risquait d'être obligé de le supprimer, ce qui semblait lui poser problème bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas compris pour quel raison…

Oui c'était l'hypothèse la plus vraisemblable, et bien que le fait d'avoir perdu le meilleur indice qu'il avait pu récolter dans son enquête lui déplaise, il préférerait encore cela à l'idée que…

Non, non et non, il n'arrivait pas à l'admettre, les notes de musique qui avait retenti quand Kir avait composé ce numéro était gravé dans son esprit aussi profondément que celles que Seiji Aso avait joué sur le piano de son père pour lui exprimer ses remerciements. Et elle correspondait avec une exactitude parfaite à la mélodie de la comptine.

D'ailleurs, si son hypothèse était fausse, Haibara n'aurait jamais pris la peine de le mettre en garde contre les dangers qu'il encourrait en composant ce numéro. Après tout, elle n'avait à aucun moment remis en cause le fait qu'il s'agisse du numéro du chef de l'organisation et elle n'avait jamais vraiment nié qu'elle semblait très bien connaître cette « personne étonnante ». Et s'il pouvait à la rigueur comprendre qu'elle refuse qu'il prenne le risque de contacter le chef du syndicat, il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer la panique qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait envisagé que les enregistrements laissés par Ayumi pouvait le conduire à apprendre de nouvelles informations sur l'organisation.

Il en savait déjà beaucoup trop pour qu'ils le laissent en vie alors pourquoi craindre à ce point qu'il en apprenne plus sur eux ?

Mais non, la possibilité était absurde, l'organisation était responsable de la mort de sa sœur, alors comment pouvait-il envisager que…

Mais était-ce vraiment sa sœur ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine de le vérifier. Et si ce n'était qu'un mensonge depuis le début ?

Akemi avait bien tenté de fuir le syndicat, il était impossible qu'elle ait pu lui mentir alors qu'elle était à l'agonie, mais il était tout à fait possible que son employeur ait pris peur à la possibilité qu'elle ait pu laisser des informations compromettantes derrière soi et soit allé jusqu'à se faire passer pour sa sœur pour les récupérer.

Comment pouvait-il envisager cela ? Elle avait manqué de mourir à plusieurs reprises face aux hommes en noirs. Elle avait mis des semaines à se remettre des blessures qu'elle avait reçues de la part de Gin dans cet hôtel, et les multiples attentats à la bombe lancés par l'assassin dans les tours jumelles qui faisaient face au Mont Fuji avait failli la faire disparaître du monde des vivants, impossible de considérer cela comme des mise en scènes !

Mais comment expliquer le reste ? Il avait écarté l'impossible, ce qui restait, aussi improbable que cela puisse être…

Pour la première fois, il aurait voulu renoncer à suivre son idole jusqu'au bout…

----:----

Accoudée au comptoir du bar, Vermouth dégustait avec une lenteur calculée le verre de Martini qu'elle venait de commander sous le regard impassible de son compagnon. Lorsqu'elle eût reposé son air vide avec un regard témoignant amplement du fait qu'il était loin d'avoir apaisé sa soif, son compagnon se contenta d'agripper la bouteille de Sherry qu'il y avait à portée de sa main pour entreprendre de s'en servir un verre qu'il dégusta d'un air narquois.

Le message était on ne peut plus clair, elle avait été une actrice toute sa vie, et si elle pouvait exprimer une gamme quasi infinie de sentiments par les gestes les plus infimes, elle pouvait inversement, comprendre ce que ressentait son interlocuteur au moindre de ses gestes.

Une actrice… Oui c'était ce qu'elle avait été toute sa vie, bien avant que sa carrière sous les feux de la rampe ne commence en fait. Quelques bribes de l'enfance qu'elle avait passée dans une petite ville américaine dont elle s'était efforcée d'oublier le nom lui revenaient. Son enfance où déjà, elle dissimulait ses sentiments derrière un masque, son enfance où déjà elle jouait un rôle, celui de la petite fille sage et pieuse, respectant profondément un père impitoyable qui lui avait offert plus de souffrances que d'affections et qu'elle continuait de détester même après sa mort. Comment éprouver de l'affection ou même du respect face à ce vieux bigot à l'esprit fermé pour qui les actrices étaient condamnées à passer leur éternité dans les flammes de l'enfer ? Comment éprouver de la joie face à un homme qui s'évertuait à la faire vivre dans la crainte d'un Dieu impitoyable qui surveillait le moindre de ses faits et gestes pour pouvoir lui réclamer des comptes lors du jugement dernier ?

La petite fille, puis l'adolescente eurent beau faire preuve d'une dévotion qui faisait l'admiration des croyants de la ville, dans le fond de son cœur, elle n'avait cessé de hurler sa haine et son mépris face à ce Dieu auquel elle ne croyait plus depuis bien longtemps, si elle avait cru en lui un jour…

Elle haïssait son père, elle avait donc toutes les raisons du monde d'haïr aussi ce double phantasmatique de lui-même qu'il brandissait pour mutiler son âme de la même façon qu'il le faisait avec son corps quand il lui infligeait une énième correction pour s'être rendu coupable à ses yeux du péché mortel de vanité…

Il fût une époque où pourtant ses prières avaient été sincères, mais le ciel n'avait jamais pris la peine d'y répondre pour la délivrer de l'enfer qu'elle vivait jour après jour.

Ni Dieu, ni ses anges ne lui sourirent une seule fois quand elle s'adressa à eux, jusqu'à ce jour… Ce jour où elle avait fait la rencontre d'un ange. Un ange à qui elle avait confié pour la première fois ses souffrances, ses peurs, mais aussi ses ambitions et ses rêves… Un ange qui l'avait écouté en souriant et qui lui avait dit qu'il avait la possibilité d'exaucer ses prières. Un ange qui lui avait dit que si elle voulait vraiment prendre son envol et jouer un autre rôle que celui de cette petite fille apeuré et forcé de dissimuler sa vrai nature, il lui suffirait de la retrouver le soir même, en haut de cette colline où elle s'était rencontré pour la première fois et où elle s'étaient revu à maintes reprises en secret.

Elle avait cru en cette promesse, elle qui faisait confiance à quelqu'un pour la première fois, et elle eut la surprise de constater que ses prières avaient bien été écoutées par quelqu'un. Son ange n'avait-il pas transmis ses prières à Dieu puisque du haut de cette colline, elle pouvait voir l'incendie qui consumait cette maison où elle avait tant souffert ? Les flammes de l'enfer n'était-elle pas venue pour l'emporter, non pas elle, mais ce père qui la martyrisait et cette mère qui n'avait jamais rien fait pour délivrer son unique enfant de l'emprise du démon qu'elle avait épousé ? C'était ce qu'elle avait d'abord pensé dans sa joie…Puis elle s'était tourné vers celle qui regardait l'incendie avec elle, et à son sourire et à l'expression de joie malsaine qui brillait dans son regard, elle avait compris… Elle avait supplié le ciel de la délivrer et c'est l'enfer qui avait répondu à ses prières, ce n'était pas un ange qui l'a écouté mais bel et bien un ange déchu… D'ailleurs ses longs cheveux n'avaient-ils pas la même couleur que les flammes qui venait de tuer ses parents ?

Mais cela fut loin de l'effrayer, si elle devait se brûler pour accomplir son rêve, elle le ferait sans hésiter et irait se précipiter elle-même dans les flammes de l'enfer qui s'ouvrait devant elle… D'ailleurs, l'enfer ne semblait-il pas être peuplé de gens autrement plus intéressants et humains que le ciel ?

Elle n'eut jamais à regretter sa décision, tant les fruits qu'elle récolta de son pacte avec l'ange déchu remplirent ses attentes à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé.

Sa carrière en tant qu'actrice fût fulgurante, et elle se plaisait à constater que ce n'était pas seulement la protection de son ange gardien qui lui avait permis de s'imposer aussi rapidement, mais également ses propres talents. Mais quoi de plus normal ? Elle avait joué la comédie toute sa vie, sa vie n'avait été qu'une comédie, comment ses pitoyables jeunes filles naïves qui sortaient de leurs cours de théâtre auraient pu rivaliser avec elle ? Chez ses idiotes, être actrice n'était qu'un métier alors qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à en faire toute sa vie.

Si son ascension dans le monde lumineux éclairé par les projecteurs provoquait l'admiration et l'envie, celle qu'elle faisait parallèlement dans le monde ténébreux du crime, où l'organisation commençait à imposer sa domination, n'avait rien à lui envier.

Sa détermination, allié à sa beauté et sa capacité innée à se faire passer pour ce qu'elle n'avait jamais été et ce qu'elle ne serait jamais lui permirent de gravir les échelons du syndicat avec une facilité qui en vint à l'étonner elle-même.

En l'espace de quelques années, elle était devenue la favorite de la seule personne face à laquelle les membres du syndicat pouvait ressentir de la crainte, et même ses détracteurs les plus acharnés n'auraient pas pu affirmer que sa position n'était dû qu'au fait qu'elle était l'unique personne à partager son amitié…

Mais l'univers de rêves dans lequel elle avait pénétré commença à tourner au cauchemar…

D'abord lorsque son ange déchu l'abandonna pour aller trouver la rédemption… Comment avait-elle seulement pu oser envisager y avoir droit ?

Si Dieu ne lui avait jamais souri une seule fois, pourquoi devrait-il lui sourire à elle et la délivrer de son enfer ? Comment osait-elle l'abandonner dans l'enfer où elle l'avait fait chuter en fuyant vers le ciel de la même façon que l'avait fait sa mère ? Son unique amie ne valait-elle pas mieux que cette femme effacée, qui avait préféré se réfugier jusqu'à la fin de sa vie dans le paradis où elle imaginait passer son éternité au point d'en être aveugle à ce que subissait sa fille devant elle ?

Elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné cette trahison mais elle du faire face à une autre, qui là encore, venait de la part d'un être qui lui était cher, sa propre fille.

Oh oui, personne ne pouvait douter du fait que ce soit sa fille, elle n'avait pas seulement hérité de ce visage à la beauté sulfureuse qu'elle avait porté dans sa jeunesse, elle avait aussi hérité de ses talents, aussi bien d'actrice que de criminelle, et de ses ambitions… Et à présent, elle essayait de la détrôner pour prendre sa place, aussi bien dans le monde du cinéma que celui du crime.

Mais elle commis une seule erreur, qui lui fut fatale, sous-estimer celle qui était sa mère, aussi bien par l'esprit que par le sang. Elle assassina sa fille indigne sans l'ombre d'un remords et lui fit expier ses fautes par delà la mort. Elle avait tant voulu prendre sa place ? Eh bien, ce serait-elle qui prendrait la sienne… Si les critiques n'avaient jamais manqué de s'extasier devant le talent de Sharon Vinyard pour endosser avec brio les rôles les plus difficiles, qu'auraient-ils pensé de sa plus belle prestation ? Celle qu'elle avait faite en endossant le rôle de sa propre fille et en parvenant à le tenir plusieurs années après sa mort sans que personne ou presque, ne s'aperçoive de rien ?

Elle eut un sourire ironique en repensant à son propre enterrement. Est ce que ceux qui y avaient assisté auraient pu se douter que c'était le corps de la fille et non de la mère qui se trouvait dans ce cercueil ?

Comment auraient-ils pu penser que l'actrice qui avait provoqué admiration et fascination sur son passage durant toute sa vie avait pu osé commettre un crime aussi abject ?

Comment auraient-ils pu imaginer que la meurtrière de Chris Vinyard avait conservé le cadavre de sa victime toutes ses années pour avoir la jouissance de penser que sa fille avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, en prenant sa place jusque dans la tombe ?

Comment auraient-ils seulement pu penser qu'elle était morte alors qu'elle se dressait devant elle dans toute sa splendeur, répondant avec une ironie et un mépris digne de sa défunte mère aux questions des journalistes ?

Surtout que cette fois, ils ne faisaient plus face à une femme d'âge mûr dont la maîtrise de l'art du déguisement avait pu lui permettre de se faire passer pour une jeune femme qui n'avait même pas la trentaine… A ce moment là de sa vie, elle avait triomphé du dernier ennemi qui essayait de lui arracher ce bonheur durement acquis, le vieil ennemi contre lequel l'organisation n'avait cessé de lutter, le temps… Elle avait été l'une des premières à partager le même rêve que celui des fondateurs de l'organisation, n'était-il pas normal qu'elle soit la première pour qui il se réalisait ?

A présent elle continuerait d'imposer sa présence pour les siècles des siècles, non plus seulement à travers un écran de cinéma qui refléterait sa gloire d'actrice après sa mort, mais parce que la mort ne triompherait jamais d'elle, alors pourquoi ressentait-elle toujours ce manque au fond d'elle-même qui l'incitait à ne pas se contenter de cela ?

Cela venait-il du fait qu'elle avait fini par rencontrer un ange, un ange véritable qui lui avait souri avant de lui sauver la vie ? Un ange qui était enfin venu mais bien trop tard pour sauver aussi son âme…

Etait-ce parce que son âme sœur, la seule autre personne en dehors de cet ange qui lui faisait prendre conscience que sa situation ne suffisait pas à combler ses désirs, s'obstinait à la mépriser ?

Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour le conquérir, elle était même aller jusqu'à lui livrer ce qu'elle avait toujours estimé être le plus précieux pour elle, ses secrets… Pas seulement les siens mais également ceux de l'organisation… Et loin de les rapprocher, cela n'avait fait que l'éloigner d'elle un peu plus pour le pousser vers une autre. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aveugler par ses désirs au point d'en oublier que c'était les mystères qu'une femme dressait entre elle et l'homme qu'elle aimait qui incitait ce dernier à accourir vers elle ?

Et une fois encore, c'était un être cher qui la trahissait et qui l'empêchait d'accéder à ce bonheur qu'elle désirait tant… Est-ce que sa vie cesserait donc un jour de reproduire sans cesse le même cycle ?

La sonnerie d'un téléphone portable interrompit sa rêverie mélancolique, celui de Gin, mais elle n'avait même pas besoin de demander à son compagnon qui était au bout du fil, elle le devinait rien qu'à l'expression de son regard.

C'était cette personne et nul autre… Celle qu'elle ne cesserait jamais de haïr malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre elles, cette personne qui l'avait libéré des tourments de la vieillesse et de la déchéance, cette personne dont l'aura la protégeait de la haine que pouvait ressentir Chianti et Korn à son égard, et lui avait évité de recevoir un gage de leur affection respective pour elle sous la forme d'une balle de fusil… Cette personne qu'elle ne pouvait pas supprimer bien que le désir de le faire était bien présent et qu'elle avait eue de multiples occasions d'y parvenir…

« Qu'est ce qui me vaut la sollicitude de mon cher employeur par une si belle après-midi ? »murmura l'assassin après avoir décroché ce téléphone.

« Ton insubordination. Je t'avais pourtant bien ordonné de cesser tes investigations autour du détective Mouri et de ses proches… »

« Et c'est ce que j'ai fait… »

« Il semblerait pourtant que non d'après les informations qu'on a mise à me disposition. »

Vermouth répondit par un sourire ironique au regard irrité que lui adressa son compagnon.

« On m'a ordonné de retrouver un traître qui nous nargue depuis bien trop longtemps et lorsque je suit sur le point de le faire, on m'empêche de mener mon travail à bien… »

« C'est encore moi qui décide des règles du jeu, au cas où tu l'aurait oublié. Et le détective Mouri et sa famille ont été déclaré chasse gardé, tu ne t'en approche pas, tu ne les surveille pas, et qu'il ne te vienne pas à l'esprit de leur faire le moindre mal. Si jamais tu essayes de contourner cet ordre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le prochain traître à figurer sur la liste noire du syndicat portera ton nom. Me suit-je bien fait comprendre, Gin ? »

« Parfaitement…Sherry. »

« Tu sait que je pourrait te faire tuer juste parce que tu as utilisé ce nom dans ses circonstances ? »

L'assassin eut un énième sourire carnassier en se tournant vers sa collègue.

« Rassure-toi…Sherry. La seule autre personne qui puisse m'entendre en ce moment est l'éternelle favorite du boss. Elle « le » connaît au moins aussi bien que moi, alors il serait inutile d'essayer de lui dissimuler quoi que ce soit, n'est ce pas ? »

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fût le bruit monocorde que fit son téléphone pour lui signaler que son correspondant avait raccroché.

« Alors, Gin ? Est-ce que tu vas t'en tenir aux ordres cette fois là aussi ? »

Le compagnon de Vermouth se resservit un verre qu'il vida sur le champ avant de lui répondre.

« Est-ce que je n'ai pas toujours procédé ainsi ? »

« Disons que tu as parfois ta propre manière d'interpréter les ordres qu'on te donne. Ce n'est pas à moi, ni à « lui » que tu pourras faire croire le contraire. »

« Que je sache, tu as aussi une façon assez particulière de partager avec tes collègues les informations que tu as récolté, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je ne peut pas le nier. Mais tu sais très bien que j'ai mes raisons pour ça. Je te l'ai dit non? Secret makes a woman woman… »

L'actrice se leva de son siège sur ses mots et quitta le bar, non sans avoir adressé un dernier baiser à son compagnon qu'elle fit voler vers lui d'un geste désinvolte.

----:----

Haibara posa le téléphone portable sur son bureau en soupirant. Combien de temps cette comédie allait-elle se poursuivre avant que le rideau ne se décide enfin à tomber ?

La sonnerie de l'appareil retentit, l'empêchant de se laisser aller à la morosité. Jetant un coup d'œil au numéro qui s'afficha sur son écran, la chimiste eût l'ombre d'un sourire avant de décrocher.

« Oui, Ayumi ? »

----:----

_Cette fic est né d'un délire sur un forum de ce site, celui d'Annitha. SN 1987A s'était amusée à essayer de démontrer que Shinichi était le chef de l'organisation (Théorie qui n'est pas si délirante quand on a lu Didbin soit dit en passant mais bon…), j'avais répliqué en essayant de montrer que Shiho pouvait tout aussi bien remplir ce rôle et un troisième larron, G. Rei Lam, avait enchaîné en disant que nous avions eu tout les deux de très bonnes idées et qu'il aimerait voir une fic qui les exploiterait._

_Bon eh bien maintenant, il y en a au moins une… Je vais bien voir si j'arrive à rendre cohérente une idée qui est de prime abord complètement absurde…Xp_

_Bon, je sait, je ne devrait pas me lancer dans une autre fanfic alors que j'en ait encore trois autres d'inachevée, rien que sur Dc, mais bon celle-ci aussi sera courte (Quatre chapitres maximum) et Alèthéia devrait être terminé au prochain chapitre normalement donc… XD_


	2. Chapitre 1

Le manga détective Conan appartient à Gosho Aoyama

Chapitre 1

Conan regarda fixement la maison du professeur qui se dressait à quelques dizaines de mètres devant lui tandis que sa main était figé dans les airs, à mi-chemin de la grille qui l'en séparait.

Toutes ses résolutions avaient fini par capituler face à ses doutes, il ne pourrait pas franchir cette grille avant d'avoir pu les surmonter. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le faire…

Il baissa les yeux vers le téléphone portable qu'il tenait en main.

C'était une clé, la clé qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir enfin cette boite de Pandore, mais aurait-il assez de cran pour oser s'en servir ?

En ouvrant cette boite, libérerait-il l'espérance qui y était enfermé depuis trop longtemps, ou libérerait-il tout les maux qu'ils avaient cherchés à fuir depuis si longtemps, lui et la chimiste ?

Il avait été jusqu'à dissimuler la vérité à Ran de peur que ses proche vienne à disparaître si jamais l'organisation venait à découvrir qu'il avait survécu à leur poison… Composer ce numéro c'était mettre en danger la vie de tout ceux qu'il avait juré de protéger, Ran, le professeur, ses parents mais aussi Haibara… Pouvait-il prendre ce risque en misant tout sur une simple hypothèse qui continuait de lui paraître absurde malgré tout ?

C'était bien la première fois qu'il se mettait à douter de ses capacités de détective, et A fortiori, la seconde fois dans sa vie où il aurait voulu s'être trompé sur toute la ligne…

Mais il n'avait pas hésité à accuser l'une des personne qu'il admirait le plus lorsque sa culpabilité était évidente et il savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le refaire si besoin était.

Ran ne lui avait-elle pas demandé un jour ce qu'il ferait si jamais il en était réduit à devoir accuser un de ses proches d'un meurtre ?

Oui, il s'en rappelait très bien… Que lui avait-il répondu ce jour là ?

Qu'il le ferait sans hésitation et sans tergiverser parce qu'il serait fatiguée…Fatiguée d'avoir vérifié et réfuté une par une toutes les preuves potentiels de son innocence… Et la preuve irréfutable de l'innocence ou de la culpabilité de sa compagne d'infortune se trouvait au creux de sa main, pourquoi hésitait-il tant à s'en servir ?

Pourquoi se posait-il la question puisqu'il connaissait déjà la réponse ?

Pas seulement en raison des conséquences qui s'ensuivraient pour ses proches mais aussi parce qu'il en était venu à craindre la vérité au lieu de désirer la connaître.

Il ne pouvait pas prendre cette décision seul, il avait besoin de consulter quelqu'un d'impartial, quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, mais qui ?

Ran ? Il aurait d'abord fallu qu'il lui avoue tous ses mensonges, ce qu'il préférait éviter à tout prix… Et quand bien même il le ferait, est ce que la jeune fille pourrait seulement accepter de réfléchir à sa théorie une fois qu'il la lui aurait exposé ?

C'était la première à refuser de croire que des personnes en qui elle avait eu toutes confiances avait pu être des criminels, même après que son ami d'enfance l'ait démontré de façon irréfutable devant elle par l'intermédiaire de son père… Et il ne devait pas oublier qu'elle avait risqué sa vie pour sauver la chimiste…

Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas aussi risqué sa vie auparavant pour sauver des assassins ? Oui, elle l'avait déjà fait au moins deux fois, ce soir là, à New York…

Jamais deux sans trois n'est ce pas ? Est-ce que le destin avait vraiment un humour aussi noir ?

Le professeur ? Il l'avait recueilli chez lui et la considérait presque comme sa propre fille, inutile de compter sur lui également…

Le regard du détective s'attarda alors sur sa propre maison, celle où il vivait encore il y a quelques mois, celle qu'il avait partagée avec ses parents depuis sa naissance avant qu'ils ne partent aux Etats-Unis…

Ses parents… Oui peut-être qu'eux…Peut-être que lui…

Ses doigts composèrent le numéro avant même qu'il ait pris le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps.

Portant le téléphone à son oreille, il attendit patiemment que la communication entre lui et son père, séparés par un océan, s'établisse.

Après un temps qui lui parût interminable, il entendit enfin la voix familière s'adresser à lui.

« Allo ? »

« Papa ? »

« Shinichi, voilà qui est inattendu… Qu'est ce qui me vaut cet honneur ? Y aurait-il par hasard une affaire qui te poserait problème au point de demander conseil à ton vieux père ? »

« On peut dire cela, oui… »

Le silence s'installa entre le père te le fils, lorsque la conversation repris, le ton avec lequel s'exprimait Yusaku n'avait plus rien d'ironique ou d'amusée.

« C'est rare que tu reconnaisse avoir besoin d'aide…J'en déduit donc que tu doit vraiment faire face à une affaire des plus complexe… »

« Oui… »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà trouvé un suspect au moins ? »

« Oui… »

« Il ne te manque plus qu'une preuve pour l'inculper et tu n'arrive pas à la trouver ? »

« En fait, j'ai déjà trouvé une preuve qui me permettrait de savoir avec certitude si elle…Il est coupable ou non…Mais je n'arrive pas à me décider à l'examiner… »

« Tu hésite à faire inculper ton suspect ? Se pourrait-il que tu partages avec lui les raisons qui l'ont poussés à commettre ce crime ? »

« Je n'ait pas la moindre idée de ses raisons, et je préférerait ne pas les connaître…C'est juste que… »

« Tu as peur de te tromper et d'accuser un innocent ? »

« Au contraire, j'ai peur d'avoir raison et de démasquer un coupable… »

Conan eût peur pendant quelques instants que la communication se soit coupée mais son père finit par lui parler de nouveau, brisant le silence qui s'était établie entre eux.

« Tu sait, Shinichi… Sherlock Holmes ne livrait pas systématiquement les coupables qu'il avait démasqués à la police… Lorsqu'il estimait qu'il ferait plus de mal par ce geste que n'en avait fait l'assassin par son crime, il n'hésitait pas à lui épargner la prison ou la peine capitale… »

« Mais je ne suit pas Sherlock Holmes, quoi que j'ai pu en penser jusque là… »

« Oui, c'est vrai… »

« A propos de Sherlock Holmes, tu te rappelle de cette conversation que nous avions eu ? Je t'avait demandé pourquoi est ce qu'il n'avait apparemment pas réussi à démasquer le plus grand criminel de son époque après Moriarty… »

« Jack the ripper ? Oui, je m'en souviens… Je t'avais répondu que je partageais le point de vue de Didbin et de Réouven sur ce point… Il ne l'avait pas fait parce que dans cette affaire, le criminel et le détective n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne, Moriarty, ou plutôt son alter ego, Sherlock Holmes… Enfin, je suppose que je défendait cette thèse parce que j'ai toujours préféré mettre en scène les criminels plutôt que les détectives dans la plupart de mes romans… Après tout, c'est le baron de la nuit qui a lancé ma carrière, pas mes premiers romans policiers… »

« A l'époque, j'avait refusé de partager ton opinion… »

« Oui, tu ne pouvait pas admettre que ton idole avait pu être le pire meurtrier de son temps… Tu avais même préféré accuser… »

« ...le docteur Watson à sa place… »

« Oui, ce n'était pas une thèse facile à défendre mais tu t'en était tiré avec brio malgré ton jeune âge, je croit même que j'avait admis que je pouvait partager ton opinion… »

« Pour essayer de me faire douter, tu m'avait demandé si Sherlock Holmes aurait pu ne pas réussir à démasquer le coupable uniquement parce que c'était son meilleur…Son seul ami… »

« Oui et tu était au pied du mur, tu ne pouvait pas admettre que ton idole ait pu laisser ses sentiments l'emporter sur son sens inné de la déduction… Alors tu avait été obligé de me concéder que Holmes connaissait le coupable mais ne l'avait jamais dénoncé… »

« Et quel est la raison que je t'avait donné pour expliquer le geste de Holmes ? »

« Tu ne t'en souvient plus ? »

« Si… Mais j'aimerais l'entendre à nouveaux… »

« Tu m'avait dit que Holmes n'avait pas dénoncé Watson parce qu'il savait que Jack the ripper ne commettrait plus aucun crime, parce qu'il avait délivré son ami des démons qui l'avait amené à s'engager sur la voie du crime… Il avait réussi à arrêter le criminel sans avoir à sacrifier son ami pour cela… Il n'avait donc plus besoin de le dénoncer… C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que, d'après toi, les crimes de Jack ont cessé brusquement du jour au lendemain… Tu avais même fait une relecture du problème final à partir de cette thèse que j'avais trouvé brillante au point d'envisager d'en faire un roman… C'est dommage mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de l'écrire… »

« Merci papa… C'est tout ce que j'avait besoin d'entendre… »

« Mais tu sait que tu pourras toujours t'adresser à moi si tu as besoin d'aide, Shinichi. Est-ce que cette conversation t'a au moins aidé à résoudre ton dilemme ? »

« Peut-être…Je vais bien voir… »

« Voir quoi ? »

« Si je suit vraiment le Sherlock Holmes de ce siècle…Tel que je l'avait imaginé… »

Le détective raccrocha, souriant en imaginant son père se creuser ma cervelle pour parvenir à comprendre ses derniers mots. Pour une fois que c'était son tour de le faire mariner avec des indices sibyllins, il n'allait pas se priver.

Le sourire s'effaça aussitôt qu'il se mit à composer un autre numéro sur son téléphone tout en se décidant enfin à franchir la grille de la maison de son vieil ami.

----:----

Haibara se mit à soupirer en entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone retentir à nouveau, et son soupir fut accompagné d'un autre lorsqu'elle vit le numéro de celui qui l'appelait s'afficher sur l'écran de l'appareil…

Ainsi cet imbécile s'était enfin décidé à ouvrir cette boite qu'elle s'obstinait à le supplier de maintenir fermé. Ne l'écouterait-il donc jamais ?

Comment allait-elle pouvoir s'y prendre pour limiter les conséquences de ce geste insensé ?

Faire la sourde oreille à cet appel en espérant que le détective se décide à renoncer une bonne fois pour toute en remerciant le ciel de l'avoir sauvé de sa bêtise ?

Cela ne ferait que reculer le problème, maintenant qu'il avait franchi le pas, il finirait tôt ou tard par recommencer, elle savait à quel point il pouvait être borné…

Et de toutes façon, même si elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, elle espérait qu'il le fasse le plus tôt possible… Pour pouvoir en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ce petit jeu qui durait depuis trop longtemps…

Mais malgré tout, elle hésitait encore à couper tout les ponts derrière elle, une fois qu'elle l'aurait fait, il n'y aurait plus moyen de revenir en arrière…

Comment mettre fin à ce dilemme ? D'autant que cet idiot s'obstinait, cela faisait au moins deux bonnes minutes que personne ne répondait à son appel et il n'avait toujours pas raccroché…

Voyons, de quel manière s'y prendre pour répondre tout en continuant de lui cacher la vérité ? Comment s'arranger pour qu'il ne parvienne pas à lui arracher ce masque derrière lequel elle s'était toujours dissimulée ?

La réponse se présenta d'elle-même… Le masque ! Celui que le professeur lui avait fabriqué pour qu'elle puisse se faire passer pour Conan, il était équipé du même modificateur de voix que son nœud papillon.

Ouvrant le tiroir, elle en sortit ce qu'elle espérait être la solution à tous ses problèmes et s'assura que l'appareil était encore en état de fonctionnement avant de décrocher.

« Allo ? »

« Bonjour, cela faisait très longtemps que j'espérait avoir cette entretien avec vous… »

« Vraiment ? Et en qui ait-je l'honneur ? »

« Quelqu'un que vous croyiez avoir éliminé il y a plusieurs mois et qui est venu vous annoncer que vous avez échoué… »

Pourquoi cet imbécile ne lui donnait pas directement son adresse pendant qu'il y était ? Elle allait avoir beaucoup de mal à réparer les pots cassés s'il continuait comme ça.

« Cette description s'appliquerait à beaucoup de personne vous savez…Vous ne pourriez pas être un peu plus précis ? Si vous pouviez l'être, je me ferait un plaisir de corriger moi-même l'erreur de mes subordonnés… »

Bien, à présent, il allait peut-être comprendre que ce n'était pas un jeu et qu'il mettait sa propre vie en danger en agissant aussi stupidement.

« Oh mais c'est vrai que je suit d'une impolitesse… J'étais tellement heureux de pouvoir vous parler que j'en aie oublié de me présenter. Sherlock Holmes pour vous servir. »

Décidément, son cas était encore plus désespérant que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé… Bon, au moins, il n'avait révélé ni son nom, ni son pseudonyme, il y avait encore un peu d'espoir malgré tout…

« Et je suppose que la moindre des politesse serait que je me présente à mon tour ? »

La tentation de se présenter comme étant Kogoro Mouri lui traversa l'esprit… Elle aurait payé cher pour voir sa tête s'il entendait ça. Malheureusement, contrairement à un détective stupide de sa connaissance, elle s'était toujours arrangée pour dissimuler de son mieux sa véritable identité…

« C'est inutile, j'ai déjà ma petite idée là-dessus… »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la chimiste, se pouvait-il que… Non elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir sous-estimé, il était impossible qu'il se soit rendu compte...

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, professeur Moriarty. »

Elle se retint pour ne pas pousser un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de constater que le détective pouvait parfois se comporter comme le plus puéril des gamins…

« Bien, puisque les présentations sont faites, je suppose que la bienséance voudrait que nous continuons cette conversation face à face ? »

Parfait, elle ne doutait pas qu'il foncerait tête baissée dans ce piège. S'il acceptait son invitation, elle pourrait toujours décliner en prétextant qu'elle n'allait pas prendre le risque de tomber dans un piège qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui tendre…

« C'est ma foi une assez bonne idée… Que diriez-vous de le faire dès maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Mais le seul problème est que j'ignore où vous retrouver… Il semblerait que nous allons devoir rapporter ça à un autre jour… »

_« D'ici là, j'aurait bien réussi à te convaincre de renoncer à essayer de retrouver ton pire ennemi face à face…Espèce d'imbécile… »_

« Ce n'est pas très grave. Moi, je sais déjà où vous retrouver. »

« Vraiment ? Dites-moi au moins par quel porte vous allez rentrer dans mon humble demeure, que je puise vous y accueillir… »

« Celle qui se trouve juste derrière vous en ce moment même… D'ailleurs je l'ai déjà franchi… »

Se retournant brusquement, la chimiste eût la désagréable surprise de constater que son interlocuteur n'avait pas menti. Et à l'expression de son regard, il n'avait rien appris dans cette pièce qu'il ne savait déjà avant de faire cet appel…

« Ainsi, tu as fini par comprendre… »murmura-t-elle une fois qu'elle fût parvenue à faire disparaître l'expression anéantie de son visage pour la remplacer par un air moqueur qui y avait plus sa place.

« Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps… Maintenant si tu pouvait bien poser doucement ce téléphone sur cette table… »

Le détective appuya ses paroles en armant sa montre à projectile hypodermique avant de la braquer vers elle.

Pourquoi est-ce que cette scène était si familière ? Ah oui, il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, quand elle avait tenté de le dissuader de se précipiter dans le piège tendu par Vermouth… Les circonstances étaient quand même différentes… Oui pour être différentes, elles l'étaient…

« A te voir, on dirait que c'est une arme que je tient dans le creux de ma main, Kudo. Rassure-toi, le professeur n'a pas fait de mon téléphone un engin de mort si c'est de ça que tu as peur… »

« J'ai plutôt peur que tu t'en serve pour contacter tes ex-collègues et leur donner l'adresse de cette maison… Enfin, j'ai beau dire que ce sont tes ex-collègues, tu n'as jamais vraiment voulu quitter l'organisation, n'est ce pas ? »

_« C'est peut-être là que tu te trompes… »_

« Si j'avait vraiment voulu le faire un jour, il y a belle lurette que tu ne serait plus de ce monde, Kudo… »

Elle obtempéra néanmoins en déposant l'appareil sur la table aux côté de ce masque qui ne lui servait plus à rien à présent…

« J'imagine que oui… Mais avant de contacter le FBI pour leur annoncer que j'ai capturé le chef de l'organisation, j'aimerait au moins que tu me dise pourquoi je suit encore en vie…Entre autres… »

« Contacter le FBI ? Pour leur livrer qui ? »demanda la chimiste avec un air faussement naïf.

« Ne joue pas les idiotes, toi… »

« Et sous quel motifs pourraient-ils m'arrêter ? »

« Meurtres, chantage, détournement de fond, je suit sûre que tu peut très bien compléter la liste par toi-même… »

« Tu n'es pas au courant, Kudo ? Est-ce que je vais devoir apprendre à un détective que, d'après la législation japonaise, tuer n'est pas considéré comme un crime quand on a moins de 14 ans ? Et je n'en ai même pas dix… »

« Si on prend la peine de comparer ton ADN avec celle de Shiho Miyano, on devrait très vite se rendre compte que ton âge réel ne t'empêche pas de répondre de tes actes devant la loi. »

« Vraiment ? Le problème, Kudo, c'est que d'un point de vue juridique, Shiho Miyano n'a jamais existé… Tu auras beau chercher, tu ne trouveras rien, pas de certificat de naissance, même pas de faux certificat de décès, même pas un permis de conduire ou une carte de bibliothèque…Rien… Il ne reste aucune trace d'elle dans les fichiers des hôpitaux qu'elle a pu visiter au cours de sa vie, et à présent, les seules personnes qui l'appelaient encore par ce nom sont mortes et enterrés… Il n'y a plus aucune personne sur terre pour se souvenir d'elle, et il n'y en aura pas non plus qui penseront encore à elle après sa mort… En fait c'est pratiquement comme si elle n'avait jamais existé tout court… »

Le détective lu dans le regard de celle qu'il avait cru être son ami qu'elle ne mentait absolument pas.

« Après tout, quand plus personne ne se souvient d'une chose, c'est comme si cette chose n'avait jamais existé… Et c'est pareil pour les gens, tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Etait-ce son imagination ou son regard avait-il brillé d'une lueur mélancolique quand elle prononça ses mots ?

« Est-ce qu'elle a seulement existé un jour au moins ? »

« Qui sait ? J'en vient parfois à en douter moi-même tu sait ? Et si toute la vie que je suit censé avoir vécu avant d'avaler ce poison n'était qu'un simple rêve ou plutôt un simple cauchemar dont je vient de m'éveiller ? Parfois c'est ce que je me dis en regardant le miroir qui me renvoie mon reflet… Enfin, même en admettant qu'elle ait pu exister, tu ne pourras jamais le prouver. Et quand bien même tu pourrait le faire, tu n'aurait de toutes façon aucun moyen de prouver qu'elle a eu un lien quelconque avec les activités de l'organisation, crois-moi, je n'exagère pas… Conclusion ? Tu ne peux rien prouver contre moi, que ce soit devant le FBI, la police japonaise ou n'importe qui d'autre. La seule personne qui pourrait être inculpé si tu le faisais, ce serait toi pour avoir fait preuve de diffamation vis-à-vis d'une innocente… Une innocente de huit ans qui plus est… »

Le détective baissa les bras avec un sourire impuissant.

« Evidemment… Qui à part Sherlock Holmes aurait pu imaginer qu'un professeur de mathématiques aussi talentueux que respectable tirait les ficelles du monde du crime dans l'ombre ? Et s'il était dans l'incapacité de le révéler à la police, c'est parce qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve lui permettant de relier Moriarty à tout les crimes qu'il avait planifié sans les exécuter lui-même… »

« Après le rôle de Pandore, voilà que tu endosse celui de Cassandre… Décidément… »

« Et maintenant, Haibara, qu'est ce que nous allons faire, toi et moi ? Qu'est ce que tu va me faire à présent, hein ? »

La chimiste garda le silence d'un air pensif avant de lui adresser la parole de nouveau avec un sourire.

« Du thé ? »

Estomaqué, Conan fut bien forcé d'admettre une fois de plus, qu'Haibara resterait toujours aussi imprévisible pour lui.

----:----


	3. Chapitre 2

Le manga détective Conan appartient à Gosho Aoyama.

Chapitre 2

« Tu sait, tu peut en boire. Il n'est pas empoisonné si c'est ce que tu imagine… »

Le détective garda les yeux baissés sur les reflets lumineux apparaissant et disparaissant à la surface du liquide contenue dans cette tasse qu'il n'osait pas porter à ses lèvres.

Haibara soupira en reposant la tasse qu'elle venait de boire avant de se lever de son fauteuil pour aller vers lui et lui arracher le récipient qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Elle le vida ensuite d'un trait sans la moindre hésitation devant ses yeux ébahis.

« C'est bon, j'ai réussi à dissiper ta méfiance ? Cette fois tu accepteras que je t'en resserve une tasse ?»

« J'ai encore des doutes… »

« Vraiment… Si j'avait empoisonné ce thé, est ce que j'aurait fait la bêtise de le boire devant toi au risque d'en mourir ? »

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu tenterait de te tuer… »

« Est-ce que j'ai déjà essayé de le faire d'une façon qui mettrait d'autres personnes en danger à part moi ? »

Les deux enfants se défièrent mutuellement du regard pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Non, c'est vrai… »répondit enfin Conan en tendant se tasse vide.

La scientifique alla se rasseoir après avoir rempli les deux tasses.

« Mais tu sait… Si je me suis toujours arrangé pour essayer de mourir seule, c'est parce que je pensais que personne ne voudrait jamais être proche de moi… J'étais toute seule dans cette vie, je pensais qu'il serait normal que je le sois encore dans la mort… »

« Idiote, tu n'es pas seule… Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter… »

« C'est vrai…Et c'est en partie grâce à toi que j'ai fini par l'apprendre… Alors maintenant, je pense que si je devais mourir, je m'arrangerais pour qu'une personne qui a bien voulu être mon ami soit avec moi lors de mon passage dans l'autre monde… »

Le détective manqua de s'étouffer en recrachant son thé devant le regard amusé de celle qui le lui avait préparé.

« Voyons Kudo, j'ai dit que je m'arrangerait pour que ce soit un ami qui m'accompagne… Or cela m'étonnerait que tu veuille encore l'être, non ? »

Préférant garder le silence sur ce point, Conan reposa sa tasse sur la table. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui répondre ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle connaisse sa réponse ou parce qu'il l'ignorait lui-même ?

« De quoi allons nous bien pouvoir parler maintenant ? Ah oui, Ayumi m'a appelé pour une chasse au trésor au parc demain… Je pense que je vais y venir, tu m'y accompagneras ? »

« Ai, c'est inutile, on ne peut pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et que tout était demeuré comme avant… »

« Oui bien sûr… Mais j'aurais pourtant voulu… Tu es sûre qu'on ne peut vraiment pas revenir en arrière ? »

Le détective se contenta de secouer la tête. C'était bien triste, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu avoir vraiment l'air d'une petite fille avant ce moment là…

« Oui, on ne peut pas aller contre le cours du temps… Ce qui est derrière nous est définitivement perdu… Bon, alors de quoi allons nous parler ? »

« Je pense que nous pourrions parler de l'organisation et de ses liens avec toi… Après tout, tu n'as plus aucune raison de me cacher quoi que ce soit maintenant, non ? »

« Que tu es ennuyeux… Il n'y a vraiment rien d'autres dont nous pourrions parler ensemble pour une fois ? Est-ce que nous n'avons vraiment rien d'autres en commun, toi et moi ? »

« Oh, je ne pense pas que ce soit la seule chose qui nous ait jamais relié… Mais je crois que maintenant, c'est la dernière qui nous relie encore, tu sais… »

« Sans doute… J'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas mais bon… Enfin, pose tes questions, pour une fois, je ne me déroberais pas… »

Conan eut un sourire triste, il avait tellement espéré que ce moment viendrait, et maintenant qu'il était venu, il le regrettait…

« Est-ce qu'Akemi était vraiment ta sœur ? »finit-il par demander.

« Oui… »se contenta-t-elle de répondre sans laisser transparaître ses émotions.

Il attendit qu'elle se décide à lui donner de plus ample précision mais elle se mura dans le silence, attendant visiblement qu'il lui pose d'autre question.

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Je suppose que si je te dit 84 ans, tu ne me croiras toujours pas, hein ? Bon, alors disons que je ne m'y suit pris ni en avance, ni en retard, pour écouter le dernier enregistrement que m'avait laissé ma mère… »

« J'avoue que j'aurait plus de chance de te croire si tu me disait avoir 84 ans… Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tu as pu te retrouver à la tête d'une organisation criminelle de cette ampleur à 18 ans ? »

« Tu sait depuis combien de temps l'organisation existe Kudo ? Plus d'un siècle… Et la plupart de ses membres sont persuadés que c'est encore la même personne qui la dirige… Comment pourrait-il faire autrement puisqu'ils n'ont aucune chance de voir cette personne jusqu'à leur mort ? On n'a infiniment plus peur d'une menace sans visage, qu'on ne voit jamais mais qui n'en est pas moins omniprésente, et qui pourrait mettre fin à votre vie du jour au lendemain aussi facilement que si Dieu lui-même avait décidé de mettre un terme à votre existence… Dieu ou le diable… Voilà pourquoi pratiquement personne n'a essayé de nous trahir… »

« Tu es vraiment le Moriarty de ce siècle, hein ? Dieu et le diable… Est-ce que c'était toi qui avais menacé par téléphone ce programmateur de jeu vidéo avant qu'il ne meure ? »

« Hum ? Ah oui, je m'en souvient maintenant… Tu sait que ce jour là, tu as faille me surprendre en train de lui parler ? Ce qui t'avait sauvé à ce moment là, à moins que cela ne m'ait sauvé moi, c'était ta gentillesse…Tu avait trouvé un chat dans la rue et tu l'avait ramené à la maison du professeur pour que je m'en occupe… Et comme il t'avait précédé dans mon laboratoire, j'ai pu raccrocher à temps… »

« J'avait vu que tu aimait les animaux… Enfin maintenant je comprends mieux ce message sur son journal… Mais cela ne m'avance pas beaucoup… Si c'est toi qui diriges l'organisation maintenant, qui le faisait avant que tu ne lui succèdes ? »

« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on avait surnommé ma mère Hell angel, Kudo ? Celle qui lui a donné ce surnom était la seule à savoir qui elle était réellement… »

Conan mit un certains temps avant d'enregistrer la révélation.

« Mais c'est impossible ! Ta mère avait essayé de fuir l'organisation, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait confié ses enregistrements à ta sœur… »

« …au cas où elle échouerait, je sait… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point elle aimait ses deux filles… Au point qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elles grandissent dans l'ombre du syndicat. Elle avait prévu de provoquer elle-même la chute de sa propre organisation pour en sauver ses filles et avoir une chance de mener une vie normale avec elle… L'ange déchu voulait retourner au paradis, Kudo… Mais malheureusement… »

« Malheureusement ? »

« Il y avait une personne qui n'aurait jamais accepté de la laisser faire, et elle ne l'as pas fait… Bien sûr ma mère aurait pu la supprimer, mais le problème, c'était qu'elle n'avait rien d'une proie facile… C'était tout de même le bras droit du chef de l'organisation, en plus d'être sa meilleure, si ce n'est sa seule amie… Alors elle n'a pas pu se résoudre à la tuer, et elle l'a payé de sa vie… »

« Et cette personne qui a assassiné ta mère.. ? »

« Tu n'as pas deviné qui ça pouvait être ? Qui aurait pu donner un surnom pareil à ma mère à ton avis ? »

« Tu ne voudrait pas parler de…Vermouth bien sûr… Comment se fait-il qu'elle n'ait pas essayé de prendre le contrôle de l'organisation au lieu de te le donner ? Après tout, personne ne connaissait l'identité du chef, elle aurait très bien pu parvenir à le faire… D'ailleurs, tu était bien trop jeune pour prendre la place de ta mère au moment où elle est morte…»

« Si tu la connaissait vraiment, tu comprendrait pourquoi elle ne l'as pas fait… Tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre, sans prendre le moindre risque, et en faisant exécuter la sale besogne par d'autres personnes qu'elle-même ? Ce n'est pas son genre, Kudo. Elle veut être sous la lumière des projecteurs, pas dans les coulisses, elle veut tenir le premier rôle, pas celui du metteur en scène… Manipuler les autres en se faisant passer pour ce qu'elle n'est pas ? C'est son plus grand plaisir, mais à condition qu'il y ait un risque, même infime, pour que quelqu'un la démasque… Quitte à prendre le risque d'essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'elle le trompe depuis le début… »

Il se rappelait du clin d'œil complice qu'elle lui avait adressé sous l'apparence du docteur Araide, lorsqu'il s'était servi d'elle pour éviter que Sato ne renonce à Takagi… Pourquoi avait-elle pris le risque qu'il la démasque à ce moment là ? Pourquoi avait-elle pris le risque de le laisser en vie ? Son comportement devenait moins obscur, sans être beaucoup plu clair pour autant…

« Je voit… Elle préférait le rôle d'Irène Adler à celui du professeur Moriarty… »

« On peut voir les choses comme ça, oui… Ca a été un vrai calvaire pour elle d'assurer l'intérim en attendant que je puisse prendre la relève, tu sait ? Elle ne pouvait pas gagner sur les deux tableaux, le chef de l'organisation a continué d'exercer son pouvoir sans commettre la moindre erreur mais parallèlement, son bras droit était de moins en moins présent sur le devant de la scène… Au point de perdre petit à petit le respect qu'elle suscitait chez ses collègues, je crois même que sa fille a essayé de prendre sa place à cette époque… La pauvre idiote, si elle avait su… »

« Tu veut dire que Chris Vinyard a vraiment existé un jour ? »

« Oui, mais à présent elle est morte et enterrée… enfin, la véritable Chris Vinyard s'entend… Mais quel importance ? Pour le reste du monde c'est sa mère qui est morte, pas elle… De la même façon qu'il n'y a jamais eu qu'une seule personne à la tête de l'organisation… »

« Mais pourquoi avoir rempli ce rôle si cela lui posait tant de problème ? Qui plus est, pour que ce soit une autre qui tire profit de sa déchéance…Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait y gagner… »

« La vengeance, Kudo… Sa meilleure amie l'avait abandonné pour tenter de sauver ses filles de l'organisation ? Alors elle ferait tout son possible pour que ce soit l'une d'elle qui en hérite après sa mort… C'est quelqu'un de très rancunier, tu sais… Tu imagine qu'elle a tenu le rôle de sa fille morte pendant des années juste pour avoir le plaisir de continuer à exercer sa vengeance sur elle après l'avoir tué ? C'était la même chose avec ma mère… Enfin à sa décharge, elle s'est quand même arrangée pour que le rêve de sa meilleure amie s'accomplisse, même si ce n'était qu'en partie… L'une de nous deux a eu le droit à une vie à peu près normal… Et elle a veillé sur elle discrètement pendant qu'elle me prenait en charge… »

« C'est pour cette raison qu'Akemi a vécu hors de l'organisation au Japon pendant qu'on t'avait emmené aux Etats-Unis… »

Ai acquiesça avant de remplir de nouveau les tasses de thé.

« Donc si je comprends bien, Vermouth t'as tenu lieux de mère pendant toutes ses années… »

« Ce n'est pas le terme que j'emploierait pour décrire nos rapports, tu sait… Après tout, j'étais la fille de celle qui l'avait trahie… Elle m'a appris tout ce qui était nécessaire pour pouvoir succéder à ma mère, et elle a pris beaucoup de plaisir à m'inculquer ses leçons de la manière la plus douloureuse possibles… Honnêtement, si elle s'y ait pris de la même manière avec sa propre fille, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle ait tenté de la tuer… Enfin, en un sens, tu peux dire que je suis sa fille spirituelle… »

« Et pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas essayé de le faire quand elle t'en a enfin donné l'occasion ? »

« La tuer ? Eh bien, j'ai retenu ses leçons, j'ai appris à laisser ma vengeance perdurer pendant plusieurs années… C'était tellement plus amusant de la faire souffrir à petit feu comme elle l'avait fait avec moi… Par exemple en refusant de continuer les recherches de mes parents et ne la laissant s'enfoncer dans la vieillesse… Elle avait beau faire de son mieux pour le cacher, elle éprouvait une véritable nausée en découvrant devant son miroir la multitude de ravages que le temps lui faisait subir… La tuer au sommet de sa gloire ? Oh non, j'ai préféré la laisser mourir en s'enfonçant dans la déchéance… Et lorsque j'ai découvert qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Gin… Mon Dieu, si tu avait la moindre idée des souffrances que je lui ait infligés grâce à cela… »

Le frisson qu'il éprouva face à la lueur de joie qui dansait dans les yeux de la scientifique persuada Conan qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet.

« Tu parlait des recherches de tes parents ? »

« Les recherches… Ah oui, est ce que tu sait quel était le but poursuivi par l'organisation pendant toutes ses années ? Le poison qui t'a fait rajeunir n'était pas un simple moyen de parvenir à nos fins, c'était une fin en soi… Il y a un peu plus d'un demi-siècle, le chef de l'organisation s'est rendu compte, un peu tard le pauvre idiot, qu'il n'emporterait au paradis, ou plutôt en enfer, ni sa fortune, ni le pouvoir qu'il avait accumulé pendant toutes ses années à s'enfoncer dans le crime… Alors il s'est mis en tête d'employer toutes les ressources de son organisation pour trouver un moyen de se soustraire à la mort. Se rendre compte à la fin de sa vie qu'un linceul n'a pas de poches, vraiment… Il en a même été réduit à dépenser des sommes colossales pour vérifier si, parmi la multitude de légendes qui indiquait une façon d'atteindre la vie éternelle, il y en avait au moins une de vrai…Enfin, toujours est-il que même après sa mort, l'organisation a continué de poursuivre ce but… Ma mère n'était pas seulement la plus grande criminelle de son époque, c'était aussi une scientifique de génie alors elle a essayé de concrétiser cela de façon un tant soit peu rationnel. C'est au cours de ses recherches qu'elle a rencontré mon père, d'ailleurs… Est ce qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ou est-ce qu'elle l'a épousé pour l'avoir sous son emprise ? On ne le saura jamais j'imagine… Bref, c'est de cette façon qu'est né l'apotoxine, une drogue censée ralentir et même supprimer de façon définitive le processus naturel de dégénérescence des cellules… Elle était sur le point de parvenir à la mettre au point mais à ce moment là, elle avait fait son choix entre la jeunesse éternelle et ses filles, la suite, tu la connais… »

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui as eu l'idée d'en faire un poison ? »

« Oui, à l'époque, j'ignorait que ma mère avait essayé de nous sauver, Akemi et moi… Je lui en ait beaucoup voulu de nous avoir abandonné, alors je me suit amusé à pervertir le résultat de ses recherches. Elle voulait créer une drogue qui prolonge la vie éternellement ? J'en ferais un poison qui y mette fin en l'espace d'un instant… Paradoxalement, c'est de cette façon que j'ai réussi à réaliser le rêve de ma mère… Tu en es la preuve vivante… C'est ironique, hein ? »

Conan garda le silence, regardant petit à petit les pièces du puzzle s'emboîter dans son esprit, essayant de combler les zones d'ombres qui l'empêchaient encore d'admirer la vérité.

« Tu disait que tu en voulait à ta mère pour vous avoir abandonné… Est-ce que tu en voulais aussi à Akemi parce qu'elle avait eu droit de mener une vie normale, contrairement à toi ? Est-ce que c'est pour cela que tu as ordonné sa mort ? »

Pour la première fois depuis que cet entretien avait commencé, Conan vit la scientifique perdre sa contenance. Sa main tandis qu'elle reposa doucement sur la table la tasse qu'elle tenait trembla légèrement, au point qu'elle renversa une partie de son contenu sur le sol.

« Kudo, si jamais tu fait ne serait-ce qu'une seule autre insinuation dans ce sens, j'oublierait ce que tu as fait pour moi, j'oublierait ce que Ran a fait pour moi, et je m'arrangerait pour qu'elle meure lentement, devant toi, sans que tu puisse rien faire pour la sauver, c'est clair ? »

Le ton glacial qu'elle avait employé et la haine qui avait illuminé son regard aurait largement suffit à souligner ses paroles.

« Alors si tu n'as pas voulu sa mort, pourquoi.. ? »

« Je n'ait jamais voulu qu'elle meure, et je n'ai jamais éprouvé la moindre haine ni la moindre rancœur à son égard. En fait, si tu veux tout savoir, la seule chose qui m'a maintenu en vie toutes ses années, ce n'était pas le désir que j'avais de me venger de Vermouth, ce n'était pas ma haine envers ma mère, c'était uniquement l'amour de ma sœur. Il n'y a eu qu'une seule personne pour pleurer sa mort et c'était moi, comment est ce que tu as pu penser… »

Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce et y perdura pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Conan se décide à le rompre.

« Il y a eu au moins quelqu'un d'autre pour pleurer sa mort, tu sait… »

« Oui, je sait… J'ai vu le visage de ce petit garçon près du corps de ma sœur sur la première page du journal annonçant son suicide… Son suicide…Est-ce qu'ils espéraient que j'avalerait ça ? Comme si elle avait pu seulement pensé mettre fin à ses jours…Personne n'aimait la vie plus qu'elle et elle ne m'aurait jamais abandonné…Jamais… »

Elle fut incapable de continuer. Conan contempla impuissant la petite fille tremblante qui faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes sans y arriver. Il aurait voulu la consoler mais il savait qu'il y avait bien plus qu'une table pour s'interposer entre eux.

« Comment est-ce que tu as su.. ? »

Elle renifla en essuyant ses larmes avant de lui répondre.

« Quelques jours après sa mort, j'ai reçu une lettre… Une lettre où elle me disait quelle ferait tout son possible pour nous libérer du syndicat, comme avait essayé de le faire maman avant elle… Que je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter, qu'elle avait tout prévu. Qu'elle s'était arrangée avec eux, qu'il lui suffirait d'effectuer un simple travail pour eux pour qu'ils nous libèrent… Elle n'aurait même pas besoin de tuer qui que ce soit… Elle m'avait même insisté pour que je n'essaye pas de la rejoindre si jamais elle échouait… Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce qu'on peut ressentir quand la personne pour laquelle on aurait sacrifié sa propre vie vous envoie une lettre pareille ? A fortiori quand on est responsable de sa mort ? Oh bien sûr, je n'aurait jamais ordonné à Gin de la tuer, il s'est contenté d'appliquer l'éternel règle du syndicat, la mort est le seul sort que mérite les traîtres… Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai édicté, elle existait même avant que ma mère ne dirige l'organisation… Mais je n'ai rien fait pour l'abolir non plus… En un sens, c'est donc moi qui aie signé son arrêt de mort… »

« Mais pourquoi est ce qu'Akemi a négocié avec Gin alors que… »

« …que sa propre soeur dirigeait l'organisation ? Mais parce qu'elle l'ignorait complètement, espèce d'idiot ! Comment est ce que j'aurais pu seulement lui révéler cela alors que j'avais déjà fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour qu'elle en apprenne le moins possible sur les activités de l'organisation ? »

« Mais lorsqu'elle a accepté ce travail, tu aurait pu… »

« Tout lui dire ? Le problème, Kudo, c'est que j'ignorais tout du pacte qu'elle avait passé avec Gin avant qu'elle ne me l'apprenne dans sa lettre. Et lorsque je l'ai confronté à son crime, il s'est contenté de me rappeler que je lui avais ordonné de ne plus interrompre mes recherches avec les problèmes du syndicat sauf en cas d'urgence… je l'avait chargé de superviser les basses besognes comme l'élimination des traîtres sans plus me déranger et c'est ce qu'il a fait…Avec un malin plaisir… Tu vois, les choses ne se seraient pas passés de manière différentes si j'avait placé ma sœur dans la ligne de mire de son arme et que je lui avait ordonné de presser la détente… »

Le silence régna de nouveau entre eux. Il aurait sans doute aimé lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à porter seule la culpabilité pour la mort de sa sœur, au lieu de cela, il ne pu que lui poser une dernière question… Celle qu'il avait en tête depuis le début.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi est ce que j'ai mis en scène ma propre fuite de l'organisation ? Pourquoi j'ai ordonné à mes subordonnées de tuer leur propre chef ? Pourquoi j'ai avalé mon propre poison ? C'est simple, Kudo, j'avait perdu tout ce qui m'avait donné envie de vivre mais je ne pouvait pas pour autant en finir puisqu'elle m'avait fait promettre dans sa lettre de ne pas me suicider…Ensuite…Ensuite je n'ai pas pu aller contre sa volonté… Qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Faire payer sa mort à tout ceux qui en était responsable ? J'y aie pensé… Tu te rappelles de ce jour où je t'ai dit que j'allais te tuer avant d'aller faire de même avec tous tes proches ? »

Conan acquiesça.

« Eh bien, figure toi que cela a vraiment failli arriver et que tu n'y a échappé que de très peu… Lorsque j'ai vu ta photo de ce petit garçon dans le journal, cela ne m'a pas pris beaucoup de temps pour faire le rapprochement avec le détective prétentieux qui en faisait la une quelque mois avant… Ce détective dont j'avais dissimulé à Gin qu'il avait survécu pour pouvoir continuer mes recherches… Ce détective si sûr de lui mais qui n'avait pas pu sauver ma sœur malgré cela…

Pour moi, tu étais autant responsable de sa mort que je l'étais et que l'était Gin, et j'ai envisagé de te la faire payer. Oh mais on dirait que tu as peur en imaginant ce qui aurait pu se passer… Quand je te disais que tu étais un idiot qui prenait trop de risque pour ses enquêtes au point qu'il allait inévitablement finir par tomber tête baissé entre les griffes de l'organisation… Si tu n'avais pas fourré ton nez dans cette affaire de hold-up, tu n'aurais jamais figuré sur ce journal et je t'aurais ignoré… Mais tu as eu de la chance, j'aie finalement renoncé à te tuer…

Pourquoi ? Je me suit très vite rendu compte que la vengeance ne me rendrait jamais ma sœur et que de toute façon, elle ne suffirait jamais à combler le vide qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Après tout, te tuer avant de tuer Gin, cela ne m'aurait occupé que quelques jours… Et la principale responsable de la mort de ma sœur, je ne pouvais pas la tuer et j'allais être forcé de vivre avec elle jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… Alors qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire, hein ?

Et puis… J'ai eu cette idée… Je ne pouvait pas me tuer mais je pouvait toujours expier ce que j'avait fait subir à ma sœur en endurant le même sort qu'elle… J'allais moi aussi devenir un traître pourchassé par l'organisation et qui n'aurait plus un seul instant de repos jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse enfin par mourir de la main de ses ex-collègues… Si je pouvais m'arranger pour que ce soit Gin en personne qui le fasse, c'était parfait… J'ai même poussé le luxe jusqu'à goûter à ma propre médecine pour payer mes fautes jusqu'au bout…

Et ma création ne m'as pas trahie, ou alors elle m'a sauvé en me trahissant puisque je ne peut pas nier que j'espérait que je mourrait en l'avalant… Enfin, avant cela bien sûr, j'avait annoncé à deux de mes collègues la couleur du petit jeu auquel ils allaient se livrer avec moi… Bien sûr, j'ai choisi les seuls qui connaissaient ma véritable position au sein de l'organisation, Vermouth et Gin… Cela n'a pas été très dur de les convaincre, ils rêvaient tout deux de pouvoir me faire souffrir, bien que ce soit pour des raisons différentes… Et comme, pour l'inciter à accepter plus facilement, j'avais fait don à Vermouth de ce qu'elle désirait depuis si longtemps, une version complète de l'apotoxine…Soit dit en passant, c'est en partie grâce à ce qui t'es arrivé que je suit parvenu à la concevoir à partir de mon poison raté…

Pourquoi j'ai choisi de me réfugier chez toi ? Je me le demande encore… Parce que je voulais parler avec celui qui n'avait pas réussi à sauver ma sœur pour savoir si lui aussi méritait de mourir avec moi ? Parce que je me sentais aussi coupable vis-à-vis de toi, Parce que je n'avais personne d'autres vers qui me tourner ? Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien…

Toujours est-il que ce fût la pire bêtise de ma vie… Non seulement il a fallu qu'après seulement quelques semaines passé avec toi, je n'arrive plus à t'en vouloir pour la mort de ma sœur mais il a fallu, en plus, que tu fasses tout ton possible pour me convaincre de vivre au lieu de me laisser ronger par mon passé… D'avoir une vie normale malgré tous les crimes que j'avais pu commettre… Et il a fallu que tu réussisses… Et dans le même temps pourtant, tu faisais tout ton possible pour continuer d'essayer de détruire l'organisation… Est-ce que tu comprends enfin pourquoi je faisais tout mon possible pour que tu y renonces ? Si seulement tu m'avais écouté, j'aurais pu enfin me décider à faire de même avec toi, à oublier l'organisation et à mener une vie normale… J'aurais peut-être même fini par te donner cette maudite antidote que tu désirait tant… Mais non, il a fallu que monsieur le détective continue à être obstiné…

Excuse-moi Kudo, je recommence à t'accuser pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable… Après tout, la seule manière dont j'aurais pu me débarrasser de l'organisation c'était d'y rentrer de nouveau pour provoquer sa chute…J'aurais pu le faire mais… Mais voilà, c'est paradoxalement parce que l'organisation existait que je pouvais être auprès de la seule personne avec ma sœur qui pouvait me donner envie de vivre…Alors… Oui, je sais, je suis une sale égoïste. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, ni même de me comprendre, seulement de m'écouter… Pour couronner le tout, il a fallu que grâce à toi, j'apprenne que ma mère m'avait toujours aimé et qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu que je prenne sa place… Elle me l'a confié dans cet enregistrement qu'elle avait fait pour mes dix-huit ans… C'est amusant, ma mère a essayé de fuir l'organisation pour ses filles, ma sœur a essayé de le faire pour moi, et j'ai essayé de le faire pour elle…

C'est à croire que ma famille est victime d'une malédiction, hein ? Peut-être que dans ce cas, je finirais comme elles… Et tu me disais d'affronter mon propre destin au lieu de le fuir… Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as pas laissé fuir, hein Kudo ? Pourquoi as-t-il fallu que tu parviennes à me donner envie d'être heureuse, sans pour autant parvenir à vraiment me dissuader de mettre fin à mes jours pour expier la mort d'Akemi ? J'ai eu plusieurs occasions de mourir de la même façon qu'elle, en faisant mon possible pour que ma mort permette à d'autres personnes de vivre en les mettant hors de portée de l'organisation… Et à chaque fois, il a fallu que tu soit là pour me sauver… »

Conan demeura figé, essayant de digérer toutes les implications de la confession d'Haibara. A présent qu'il connaissait le dessous des cartes, tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble se présentait sous un éclairage nouveau, et il avait encore bien du mal à l'accepter.

« Est-ce que tuas d'autres questions, Kudo ? »

Le détective secoua la tête sans dire un mot.

« Bien, alors c'est à mon tour de t'en poser une… Qu'est ce que nous allons faire à présent ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous ne pouvons pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et tu ne peut pas non plus me livrer à la police ou au FBI… Alors maintenant, petit détective, que vas-tu faire ? »

Il avait tout fait pour écarter cette question fatale de son esprit et voilà qu'à présent il était obligé d'y faire face.

« Tu ne sait pas ? Tu n'as plus qu'une seule solution de ton côté, tu le sais… Si tu veut vraiment détruire l'organisation, alors il faudra que tu me tue…Mais ça, tu en es incapable, je me trompe ? »

Ai eut un sourire triste face à l'air dépité du détective.

« Hélas, je ne t'ai pas surestimé ou plutôt je ne t'ai pas sous-estimé… Tu as trop bon cœur pour faire ça alors que tu n'as pas d'autres solution pourtant… Bon, alors posons le problème différemment, qu'est ce que je vais faire, moi ? »

Son expression se fit aussi mélancolique que celle de son ami lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'obstinait à garder le silence.

« Tu as besoin d'aide, hein ? Alors que ferait Sherry ? »

« Je suppose qu'elle me tuerait sans hésiter pour ne pas que je révèle son secret. »

« Bravo, c'est la bonne réponse. Que ferait Shiho Miyano ?

« Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connu mais pour le peu que j'en sait, j'imagine qu'elle me tuerait pour me faire payer la mort de sa sœur, n'est ce pas ? »

« Parfaitement exact. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème maintenant puisque cette fois, je vais te demander de me donner le point de vue d'une personne que tu connais quand même assez bien… Que ferait Ai Haibara ? »

Le détective eut un sourire sans joie.

« Je suppose qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour oublier l'organisation et profiter de sa nouvelle vie sans essayer de récupérer ce qu'elle a perdu avec l'ancienne… Qu'elle essaierait d'être heureuse avec ses nouveaux amis…et sa nouvelle famille… »

« Ca, Kudo, c'est la façon dont tu aimerait qu'elle réagisse… »

« Est-ce que tu ne souhaiterait pas, toi aussi, qu'elle agisse de cette manière pour mettre fin à ses problèmes ? »

La tristesse s'accentua sur le visage de la chimiste mais elle se contenta pourtant de répéter sa question une nouvelle fois.

« Réponds-moi, Kudo. Que ferait Ai Haibara ? »

« Ai… Eh bien je suppose qu'elle irait mettre fin à ses jours en étant persuadés qu'ainsi, elle sauverait ses proches de l'organisation et mettrait fin à ses souffrances… Mais elle se trompe en agissant ainsi… »

« Je t'ai demandé son point de vue, pas ce que tu en pensait… Enfin, cette fois, tu as donné la bonne réponse. Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à répondre à une seule question et tu pourras savoir comment cette histoire va se terminer. Laquelle des trois se trouve devant toi en ce moment même ? »

« Ai… »murmura doucement le détective avec un ton suppliant.

« Et là encore, Kudo… C'est la bonne réponse… »

La chimiste se leva de son fauteuil et commença à se diriger vers lui.

« Est-ce que tu pourras cacher la vérité au professeur et lui dire que je me suit enfui de cette maison après avoir terminé l'antidote ? S'il te plaît, promets-le moi… »

« L'antidote ? Tu veut dire que… »

« …Que je l'ai achevé ? Ce n'était pas si difficile que cela puisque, contrairement à ce que je t'avais dit, je disposais depuis le début de la formule de l'apotoxine. Le professeur trouvera la composition et le mode de préparation de l'antidote dans mon ordinateur. Avec mes instructions, je ne pense pas qu'il aura le moindre problème à la fabriquer. Maintenant, Kudo, promets-moi que tu lui diras que je me suis enfui… Je ne te demande même pas de le faire pour moi mais pour lui… »

« Ai… »

« Promets-le moi, Kudo… Et promets-moi aussi que tu trouveras aussi une excuse pour Ayumi…Et pour tous les autres… »

« Je te le promets, Ai… »

_« Mais je ne te promets pas pour autant que je te laisserait faire… »_

« Merci, Kudo…Merci pour tout… »murmura -t-elle en se penchant vers lui en souriant. Le détective tressaillit lorsqu'il la sentit lui poser un baiser sur la joue, mais elle s'était déjà mise hors de sa portée quand il essaya de la retenir.

« Si tu cherche bien dans mon ordinateur, tu trouveras toutes les informations dont tu as besoin sur l'organisation, je suppose que tu te feras un plaisir de les donner au FBI, n'est ce pas ? Je te conseille cependant de te dépêcher de le faire. Une fois que je serais morte, ceux qui me remplaceront s'empresseront de procéder aux arrangements nécessaires pour qu'elles soient obsolètes… »

« Ai, attends… Est-ce qu'il n'y a vraiment pas moyen de faire autrement ? »

« Le seul moyen, Kudo, ce serait de remonter dix ans en arrière, et si tu croit que c'est possible, moi je sait que ça ne l'est pas… »

Ayant fini d'enfiler ses chaussures, elle tendit la main vers son parapluie lorsqu'elle s'aperçût qu'une averse avait commencé à tomber durant leur conversation mais elle fini par se raviser…

« Après tout, là où je vais, je n'en aurait pas besoin, non ? Soit heureux, Kudo, et n'oublie pas ta promesse… »

Sur ses mots, elle ouvrit la porte de la maison et s'engagea sous la pluie sans se retourner une dernière fois vers lui.

« Oh non, rassure-toi, je ne l'oublierait jamais… »

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un dernier sourire, l'un des rares sourires qu'il lui avait vu et qui exprimait non pas de la moquerie mais de la joie. Mais elle garda les yeux fermés lorsqu'elle le lui fit, sans doute pour ne pas croiser son regard lui suppliant de rester.

« Merci…Shinichi… »

_« Parce que tu l'as peut-être oublié, Ai… Mais j'ai promis de te protéger, et je tiendrais cette promesse… Même si c'est de toi-même que je dois te protéger… »_

----:----

Contemplant d'un air morose la pluie qui s'abattait sur la ville à travers la fenêtre du bar où Gin l'avait laissé seule, Vermouth décrocha sans hâte son téléphone portable qui s'était mis à vibrer.

« Allo ? »

« Vermouth ? »

Les lèvres de l'actrice se plissèrent en un sourire dès l'instant où elle avait reconnue la voix qui s'adressait à elle.

« Tiens donc… A qui ait-je affaire cette fois ? La fille de ma meilleure amie ? La traîtresse qui a fui l'organisation ? Ou bien à celui qui m'a demandé de l'exécuter ? »

« A la fille d'Helen, qui voudrait bien revoir sa mère et sa soeur…A la traîtresse qui en assez de fuir sans cesse… Et à ton employeur, qui voudrait que tu achèves enfin cette mission qu'il t'a donnée il y a plusieurs mois… »

« Alors cette fois, c'est bien le dernier acte ? »

« Oui, cette tragédie que tu as écrite il y a plus de dix ans, et que j'ai mise en scène moi-même, elle se termine ce soir… »


End file.
